<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Everything but the Kitchen Sink (Working Title) by Rebelrewriter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24486853">Everything but the Kitchen Sink (Working Title)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebelrewriter/pseuds/Rebelrewriter'>Rebelrewriter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work, Sanders Sides (Web Series), The Two Princes (Podcast), To the Moon Series (Video Games), Welcome to Night Vale, Youtube (RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:08:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,266</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24486853</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebelrewriter/pseuds/Rebelrewriter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically rough story idea that I didn't care to put into a story format, dreams that were too good not to share, and weird dialogue scene things I don't know what to call.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. In Defence of Cecil Palmer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>People have accused Cecil of being uncaring towards his interns because of how uncaring he seems when they die. But I believe otherwise. </p><p>-Cecil seen many people die over the course of his life, probably more than we are aware of. When surrounded by constant death, people tend to stop being shocked by it. That is not the same as not caring. </p><p>- Cecil forces himself to forget painful things (drink to forget) and is most likely re-educated often. When mentioning previous interns Cecil talks as though he doesn't remember them dying. He's even said that he wonders where interns he stated as having died are now and when told about intern death rate he seems confused. He is also shown as having forgotten more personal things such as his brother. Forcing himself to forget is his only coping mechanism. </p><p>- Cecil tells his interns to get closer to the action. But he also is known to put himself at risk as well such as riding the subway and jumping through a portal that appeared in his office. Cecil appears to have very little danger awareness in this regard and is not intentionally placing his interns in danger. </p><p>- Cecil states that he is proud of the intern program and became close to interns who have survived longer such as Dana and Kareem. He cares about them and was worried when Dana went missing.</p><p>In conclusion, Cecil is not uncaring towards his interns. He simply has accepted the fact that they die and is doing the only thing he knows how to preserve his sanity.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. To the Moon Dream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>WARNING: Major Character Death, Cover-ups, Murder (Implied)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I had this dream and I had to write it down before I forget. This one is about the video game "To the Moon". If you haven't played it (or watched someone play it like I did) this won't make sense to you. Warning: REALLY sad.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Neil is dying. Eva wants to talk to him one last time, so she uses Neil's version of the machine to be able to do so. After learning what's happening Neil warns Eva to stop using the machine. Not just his but any of them. Eva objects, the machine is the only way to do her job. Neil reveals the truth: The machine was killing him and would kill Eva too.</p><p>He asks Eva if she's had feelings of paranoia or hallucinations (both are somewhat canon to the actual game.) He looked up records of previous employees and all of them died premature deaths with varying symptoms. Neil was more susceptible to this than most plus they had used the machine very often. By the time he realized something was wrong, it was too late. All the doctors could do for him was give him some pain medicine. After realizing the connection to the machine, he decided to use his remaining time to try and fix the machine using himself as test subject since he was already dying.</p><p>Although he admits he suffers from paranoia (a side effect from the machine) he finds it odd that no one realized this sooner. "If even one protester found out, it'd be all over the news." He confesses that the reason he never told Eva wasn't because he didn't trust her but because she'd be in danger if anyone found out. "Not even paranoia could stop me from trusting you." Eva plans to expose what the machine does, even if it makes her a target. Neil agrees because he knows he can't stop her.</p><p>Neil attempts to confess his feelings towards Eva but can't bring himself to do so. Eva already figured this out after having been through his memories. Neil jokes about nothing being sacred and Eva reminds him it's what they do. Eva admits she never let herself think about how she felt about him and wishes she had more time to figure it out.</p><p>Neil accepts this and shares a goodbye with Eva as his condition quickly worsens and Eva starts to log out. But Eva finds she can't sign out or even access any of her admin privileges. Neil correctly guesses that someone found out about what he knew and tampered with the machine to make sure neither of them talked. Although both he and Eva frantically try to save her in the last moments Eva accepts her fate as she and Neil embrace as they both fade away.</p><p>While going through their things after their deaths Roxie finds a flash drive that belonged to Neil.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. We’re Taking Over: Dark YouTuber Fan Song</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mark: I live to make you smile. And there's nothing I'd rather do</p><p>Jack:I hope I can be here, as a voice, as a friend, while playing games for you; if you feel lonely or depressed or anything like that, Jack is here</p><p>Pewdiepie: When I started my YouTube channel in 2010, I never imagined that one day it would be the most subscribed channel in the world and that I would be a part of such a great community</p><p>Natewantstobattle: Go and be awesome. Pass that test. Crush that interview. Nail that audition. Finish that art piece. DO. THAT. THING.</p><p>Matpat: Life is too short to spend it at war with yourself. Be confident and embrace your imperfections</p><p>------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Anti: Ugh, these guys make me sick</p><p>Beastmaster64: So why don't you do something about it?</p><p>MadPat: I've got a few ideas</p><p>Natemare: Ones that might actually work? Or is that just a theory?</p><p>Dark: Boys, please we all have the same goal.</p><p>(Singing Starts)</p><p>Dark: Listen up, here's what we're going to do</p><p>Anti: We've been replace; they've found somebody new</p><p>MadPat: Maybe, but it doesn't have to for too long</p><p>Natemare: Because here comes their final song!</p><p>All: We're taking over! This is our show now!</p><p>We're taking over! So just take a bow</p><p>We're taking over! You're all are through</p><p>We're taking over! And it's over for you!</p><p>Natemare: Just give up and we'll make this quick</p><p>Anti: Ha, I think I know just the trick</p><p>Beastmaster64: I can make sure the bullet finds its mark</p><p>Dark: What's the matter? Afraid of the dark?</p><p>Madpat: I can't wait to watch them fry</p><p>Natemare: It won't be long now before you all die!</p><p>All: We're taking over! This is our show now!</p><p>We're taking over! So just take a bow</p><p>We're taking over! You're all are through</p><p>We're taking over! And it's over for you!</p><p>Natemare: We could leave them mangled and left for dead!</p><p>Beastmaster64: Or we could just pump them full of lead!</p><p>MadPat: I think we should turn the heat up a notch</p><p>Anti: And put it on livestream so the fans can all watch!</p><p>Dark: As long as he's dealt with I don't really care</p><p>But as long as he's living, let's give them a scare</p><p>All: We're taking over! This is our show now!</p><p>We're taking over! So just take a bow</p><p>We're taking over! You're all are through</p><p>We're taking over! And it's over for you!</p><p>MadPat: I want hear Nate sing with his throat torn out</p><p>Natemare: As long as I can watch Mat squirm about!</p><p>Anti: They are all weak; we won't have long to play</p><p>Beastmaster64: As long as I can put his head on display</p><p>Dark:(To the Youtubers) The soon we start the sooner we'll be done</p><p>So don't delay, I swear this will be fun</p><p>You know this can't get any worse</p><p>So which one you want to be first?</p><p>Don't fight,you know you can't win because</p><p>All: We're taking over! This is our show now!</p><p>We're taking over! So just take a bow</p><p>We're taking over! You're all are through</p><p>We're taking over! And it's over for you! (x3)</p><p>Pewdiepie: We're f***ed aren't we?</p><p>Jack: Yep</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Imagine this</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Two neighboring kingdom have lived in relative peace for some time. When one king has a daughter and the other a son they decide that the best way to ensure the peace lasts is to betroth their children.</p><p>So the prince and princess grow up together with the knowledge that their families were going to force them to marry. They don't want to but their parents ignore them. When the day comes that they are old enough to be married they work together to ruin the ceremony. They have played many pranks growing up so this easy. They change the recipies for the food so that it is unpalatable but it only end up better. They try putting dye in the soaps used to wash the wedding garments but a talented seamtress uses this to make the faded heirlooms beter than before. They try releasing the horses but they are too busy eating to runaway. They try to ruin the decorations but the staff figures out ways to use the ruined items in better fashions.</p><p>Although the plans fail, this puts stress on the two families who eventually call the wedding off, blaming each other for their misfortures. When the prince and princess realize this could mean war they confront their families whom acknowledge that by forcing them to marry they were only bringing chaos instead of peace.</p><p>They worry about sending away the guests whom came expecting a wedding until the young royals say no, they want to get married, they just wanted it to be their choice. They then proceed to have the best wedding ceremony in the history of either kingdom much to the confusion of their parents.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Weird Dream I Wanted to Share</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>WARNING: Major Character Death</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>So there's this alternate universe connected to ours that the Youtube egos live in. Anti is showing me around (who for some reason was really short and dressed like JJ?) and explained that there were many alternate universes connected to this one. He opened a door and said "There's even a universe where Jack's color is red and Mark's is green." He slammed the door and said "We don't talk about that one."</p><p>Then the dream changed and we see Thomas with the sides. Even though many Youtubers have multiple characters, in the dream Thomas was unusual because he had four and was more closely connected with them. Here's where it gets sad. Thomas was dying and wanted the sides to break their connection with him. (In the dream they were beings from another reality connected to Thomas, not simply aspects of his personality. They could survive being disconnected from him, but if Thomas died while they were still linked, they might die too.) But the sides refuse to leave him, wanting to comfort and support him in his last days.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Sanders Sides AU: Morally Gray</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This AU eventually inspired another work of mine, "Take off Your Rose Colored Glasses."</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"The concepts of good and bad are arguably meaningless, because we can assign any preferred characterists to either."</p><p>- Logan "Logic" Sanders Can LYING Be Good?? Sanders Sides</p><p>This AU involves reinterpreting (and sometimes reinventing) pre-existing characters and canon, most notably the difference between the "Dark Sides" and the Core Sides. </p><p>-Accepting Anxiety never happen; instead of ducking out Anxiety dies.</p><p>-This takes a toll on Patton. He replaces his cardigan with Anxiety's hoodie (the original gray one; the Sides never update their outfits)</p><p>-Here comes the darkest part of the AU. Patton isolates himself from the others, even becoming hostile towards them. Why push away his remaining family after losing Anxiety? Because Roman and Logan are responsible for his death.</p><p>-Anxiety had prevented Thomas from engaging in several events that Logan and Roman had wanted. They decided that getting rid of him altogether was the best alternative. Anxiety's actions may have saved Thomas's life but by the time Roman and Logan realize this, it's too late.</p><p>-Patton learned what Roman and Logan were planning and rushes to save his son but is too late. Anxiety dies in his arms.</p><p>-Anxiety had tried to fight at first but gives up believing Thomas would be better without him. As he's dying he apologizes to Patton for "making you care about me," admitting that leaving Patton is hardest part of dying. Consumed with grief, Patton offers to "go with him" but Anxiety convinces him not to.</p><p>"Can you do one last thing for me?"</p><p>"Anything."</p><p>"Keep going. Please. For Thomas?"</p><p>"I-I'll try. For Thomas. And for you. Anxiety..."</p><p>"Virgil."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"My name. It's Virgil."</p><p>"Virgil. I like that name. It suits you. (Deep breath) I love you, Virgil."</p><p>"I love you too.. dad."</p><p>-Patton struggles for sometime, unable to forgive Roman and Logan. This affects his psyche, even to the point where he stops believing there good in everyone. He never would have made it through if not for Janus.</p><p>-Janus, in his way of speaking, admits he loved Virgil as well and even blames himself for driving him away. Deceit becomes close to Patton, and eventually introduces him to the other Dark Sides.</p><p>-The Others, whom are also grieving Virgil warm up to Patton quickly because of how kind he was to him. Patton suggests that they all should "miss him together."</p><p>-Roman and Logan show up and berate Patton for visiting the Dark Sides. They remind him that he is the moral side and should not associate with them. Patton snaps and lashes out at them saying that if the "good" Sides were so willing to kill one their own, he'd rather associate with the Dark Sides.</p><p>-Roman and Logan try to appeal to Patton, asking him to come "home" to his "family" to which Patton says they stopped being family when they killed Virgil. Janus steps in and reminds them that Patton has the right to make his own choices, inviting Patton to stay with them. He agrees and fustrated, Logan and Roman leave, insisting that he would never be happy with them and he shouldn't trust them.</p><p>-Patton, now branded a "Dark Side" is embraced in a group hug. Patton says that the difference between the Dark Sides and the Core Sides is perception and nothing more. With great effort Janus tells him, "We're not there yet, and it won't make up for all you lost, but perhaps in time we can be a family." Patton agrees.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Make a Wish</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Phil: Make a wish.</p><p>Dan:I wish for death.</p><p>Phil: But I'd be sad if you died.</p><p>Dan: I didn't say I wished for my death.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Lost and (Not) Alone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Joan: (Thinking) Where am I? How'd I get here?</p><p>Walks around a bit, nothing seems familar. Unable to find a way out Joan in on verge of an anxiety attack.</p><p>???: Joan? What are you...? How did you get here?</p><p>Turns around, Joan is relived to see a familar face.</p><p>Joan: Thomas! You have no idea how glad I am to see you.</p><p>*Runs over and hugs Thomas, who strangely doesn't hug back*</p><p>Joan: But...why are you dressed up as Virgil?</p><p>Virgil: Because I am Virgil. Joan, how did you get here?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Anime Idea</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I typically don't like harem animes but imagine this;</p><p>We have our male protagonist (let's call him Levi) whose actually a walking disaster but he's genuine, kind, and determined so naturally all the girls want him.</p><p>There's Sarah, a cheerful redheaded girl with cute freckles who loves baking and is the fastest one in track. She has very little understanding of boundaries and is always trying to cheer others up, even when they want to be alone. And no one at any point in ever references the fact she's very plump.</p><p>Violet is fiercely protective of her friends. Her first instinct when one of her friends has a problem is to offer to beat up whoever is responsible. (Despite being the smallest character she is a very capable fighter.) She's actually pretty calm and isn't usually angry even while beating someone up and stops as soon as someone asks her to.</p><p>Jade likes to sow flowers on her sports clothes. Despite being very active and involved in many clubs she is very scatterbrained. A running gag is that she is constantly late to a club meeting (it's a different one each time.)</p><p>Natalie is in constant fear on being late and becomes agitated when things aren't a certain way. She is well meant and eventually learns to talk about her anxiety and OCD. She has the most growth out of all the characters and gifts Jade with a watch with an alarm (not that it helps.)</p><p>Mona is the only character who isn't interested in Levi (it is implied she's aro/ace.) She basically Sherlock, very perceptive yet socially oblivious at the same time. She addresses her frustration with her lack of social skills revealed to be part of her autism.</p><p>Levi's best friend is Ace. He's a computer nerd who later turns out to be a martial arts expert.</p><p>Unlike most anime protagonists Levi is not an oblivious idiot and is fully aware of everyone's crushes on him. He's not interested and actually tries to talking to solve his problems. It doesn't often work and the girls constantly try to win his affection.</p><p>Eventually, the girls get harassed by a boy named Chad who makes them uncomfortable and doesn't listen when they tell him stop. Levi goes to talk to with him and gets beaten up for his trouble. Violet goes to beat him up but is stopped by Levi who video taped the incident and get Chad expelled. (I wanted to stress not meeting violence with violence here.)</p><p>The girls visit him in the hospital and admit that they weren't much better than Chad when they didn't listen. Levi forgives them and tells them that he values them as friends but doesn't see them as anything more than that. They accept this and promise to do better in the future.</p><p>Ace comes by and the girls give them space and reflect on their actions. Jade wonders if things could change on the future if they let it happen naturally. Mona shoots this down saying that Levi would never be interested in any of them. Upset, they demand to know why she thinks that and she pulls back the curtain to reveal Levi and Ace are kissing, remarking "Well, it's about time."</p><p>No boobs, panties, or groping at any point in the series.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Fairy Tale Idea</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Okay, so the knight sneaks past the dragon to get into the tower. He climbs for hours, only to nearly get knocked out of the tower when the princess throws a lamp at him.</p><p>Princess: WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM?!</p><p>Knight: Sorry, sorry! I didn't know anyone was here! I was just told that there was an amulet here I need to rescue my best friend!</p><p>Princess: Oh. Sorry.</p><p>The princess agrees to give the knight her amulet under two conditions: she gets to go with him on his quest and he helps her on her quest to find the witch that cursed her.</p><p>She doesn't explain what the curse is.</p><p>This turns out to be great because she's actually one of the best fighters in the land. The knight is not, but he is pretty smart. They ride around on the back of the dragon (which was the princess's pet.) On each stop the princess go to look for something she needs for when she confronts the witch.</p><p>Now the knight's "best friend" who is actually a prince is being held captive with some others, including a sorceress who uses her magic to see rescue coming. The prince rejoices while the sorceress panics.</p><p>Prince: What's wrong? Help is coming!</p><p>Sorceress: Our "help" includes a knight who'd be better suited for a library and a princess whom I laid a curse on.</p><p>Prince: That was you?</p><p>Sorceress: *Groan* I'm so dead.</p><p>The sorceress explains that the princess's parents passed laws that led to the deaths of many magical creatures. She couldn't cursed the king and queen directly as they were protected by magic, so she went for the next best thing. The curse was supposed to be broken once they ended their persecution but the kingdom was taken over and the king and queen died before they could.</p><p>So the knight and the princess break out the prince and the sorceress and together they defeat the bad guy. The knight and prince kiss (both the sorceress and the princess say "it's about time" in unison.)</p><p>Now the princess confronts the sorceress who decides she should just accept her fate for what she did.</p><p>Princess: I've waited so long for this.</p><p>The prince tries to intervene only for the knight to whisper something in his ear and he hold back.</p><p>The sorceress closes her eyes, awaiting death...</p><p>Only to open her and see the princess holding roses and chocolate.</p><p>Princess: Will you go on a date with me?</p><p>Sorceress: What, what?!</p><p>Turns out the curse was that "no man would ever love or want her."</p><p>Knight: I love her.</p><p>Prince: Yeah, me too!</p><p>Sorceress: Romantically, you fools!</p><p>The princess is actually a lesbian and was ecstatic about this "curse." She was so grateful she actually started sanctuary for magical creatures which she and the sorcessess return to run, and end up becoming leaders for their own magical nation.</p><p>The prince and knight marry years later, in a double wedding meant to celebate their friendship and consolidate the alliance between their kingdoms.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. A Thomas Sanders Dream: The Musical</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I had a something that was half idea half dream? Does that make sense?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I was watching a Youtube video of an original musical bunch of Youtubers had made together. There were a lot of different people but the dream became more focused on Thomas and his friends towards the end.</p><p>Everyone were ghosts except on person who was alive and could see them (it kept changing who, at first it was Ihascupquake, Cinnamon Toast Ken, Reitanna Seishin, then several people I didn't recognize.) The ghost sang about how they died. Some were sad, Cry died because a fan who recognize his voice was scaring him so he ran and was hit by a car. Thomas was stabbed through the heart by his boyfriend (this is the only part of the musical I remember. "He left me broken hearted." This became a reoccuring line and its own song sung not only by Thomas but his friends too.) Thomas goes on to say "No, I mean it literally, look!" And points to the bloodstain on his shirt. The other were kind of funny, Jack swears someone poisoned his coffee while everyone else insisted he died of a caffine overdose. Last was Mark who didn't sing but just shrugged and said blocked bowels. Jack laughed and said "Mark's s**t killed him." Mark responds with "I always though it would but not like this."</p><p>There is another song by the people they left behind, and it is just tragic. They watch and join in. Mark misses Amy and hopes she takes care of Chica. Mat laments he left Stephanie to raise their son alone and he won't get to watch him grow up. Thomas worries about his friends, especially Joan who is angry at Thomas's boyfriend (who wasn't in jail for whatever reason.)</p><p>After this the dream focuses on Thomas and his friends. Thomas sings (The only lyric I remember clearly was "but you left me brokened hearted.) He questions why he was killed as nothing ever indictated his boyfriend was violent and Thomas had done everything he could to be a good boyfriend. Joan confronts Thomas's killer, singing the same song, questioning why he killed Thomas when Thomas had done nothing wrong. Joan becomes increasing angry the more they sing. The boyfriend admits he doesn't know why he did it, feeling apathetic after his death, expressing no remorse. I was worried Joan might actually kill him (not that I would blame them) but Thomas sings along. Joan doesn't seem to hear him, but calms down allowing the boyfriend to leave as Joan breaks down crying. I don't remember the whole song but I remember these lyrics at some point:</p><p>Joan: You left him broken hearted...left him broken hearted... left me broken hearted too.</p><p>Thomas: Never meant to leave you broken hearted too.</p><p>Talyn and other friends arrive to comfort Joan, and each other. Talyn throws something messy at the boyfriend. Everyone stares at them but they just shrug and say "What? He deserved it!" Joan admits they need to be able to let go of Thomas, and Quil says they all do but there's no rush, and everyone is allowed to grieve in their own way.</p><p>Thomas realizes he needs to let go too, and allow his friends to keep on living. Concern for his friends was what kept him there and he was ready to pass on knowing his friends would be okay. Thomas says his goodbyes, (although no one hears him) saying he only wants them to keep living, he loves them, and will wait for the day he will see them again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I have no idea where this came from, but I really want to see a musical like this now.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Prompt 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I have the eyes of a qilin, the tongue of a fae, and the voice of a siren. I can see innocence and guilt in the hearts of others and bend people to obey my will. Side affects? I can't lie and I hate everybody.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm not planning on doing anything with this, but feel free to use it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. The Two Princes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rupert: Why won't you guys help with the royal wedding? Is it because we're both guys?</p><p>Everyone: Nah, it has nothing to do with that. We just hate everyone from the other kingdom.</p><p>Rupert:...How is that any better?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. I Know This Has Been Done Before</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Person: Hi, I'm from the Northern Kingdom. I'm requesting to speak to the king?</p><p>Rupert &amp; Amir: Yes?</p><p>Person: Oh, I'm sorry, I mean the King of Heartland?</p><p>(Rupert &amp; Amir: Glance at each other)</p><p>Rupert &amp; Amir: Yes?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Just a Bit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Joan: You really like him, huh?</p><p>Thomas: uh, well..</p><p>Roman (rising up): MORE THAN ANYTHING!</p><p>Thomas (pushes him back down): Maybe a little.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Intrusive Thoughts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thomas: *Groaning and rubbing his temples*</p><p>Joan: What's wrong? Headache?</p><p>Thomas: *Winces* Remus is just showing me a thousand ways I could kill you... sorry! That sounds wrong.</p><p>Joan: It's fine! I imagine killing you all the time.</p><p>Thomas: What?</p><p>Joan: What?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Wonderboy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ugh! I wish I could draw! Or could animate. I listened to "Wonder Boy" on Roman's playlist and had an idea for an animatic/animation. Screw it! I talk about it here in case anyone wants to use it. [Lyrics are in brackets]</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[High above the mucky-muck, castle made of clouds,</p>
<p>There sits Wonderboy, sitting oh so proudly.]</p>
<p>A muddy wasteland is show before panning up to see a kingdom in the clouds with Roman overlooking it on a balcony</p>
<p>[Not much to say when you're high above the mucky-muck.</p>
<p>Yeah, yeah.</p>
<p>Wonderboy, what is the secret of your power?</p>
<p>Wonderboy, won't you take me far away from the mucky-muck man?]</p>
<p>Roman's face falls slightly when we cut to Thomas sitting at desk chewing on the end of a pencil, searching for ideas.</p>
<p>[Now it's time for me to tell you about Young Nastyman,</p>
<p>archrival and nemesis of Wonderboy, with powers comparable to Wonderboy.]</p>
<p>We cut to Remus, standing in the muddy wasteland staring up at Roman and smirking.</p>
<p>[What powers you ask? I dunno how 'bout the power of flight?</p>
<p>That do anything for ya? That's levitation, holmes.]</p>
<p>Remus soars up into into the sky until he's level with Roman. Remus looks smug, but Roman just rolls his eyes</p>
<p>[How 'bout the power to kill a yak from 200 yards away...</p>
<p>with mind bullets! That's telekinesis, Kyle.]</p>
<p>Unfazed, Remus gives off a bolt of green lightning which does the typical cartoon electicution that shows your skeleton thing leaving behind what looks like a roasted thanksgiving turkey on a plate (yes I know that doesn't make sense, it supposed to be Remus.)</p>
<p>[How 'bout the power to move you?]</p>
<p>Roman still looks unimpressed until he looks down and sees he's no longer standing on the clouds and falls.</p>
<p>p&gt;[History of Wonderboy and Young Nastyman,</p>
<p>Riggah-goo-goo, riggah-goo-goo.</p>
<p>A secret to be told, a gold chest to be bold,</p>
<p>And blasting forth with three-part harmony, yeow!</p>
<p>Wonderboy, what is the secret of your power?</p>
<p>Wonderboy, won't you take me far away from the mucky-muck man?]</p>
<p>Roman falls into the "mucky muck" Remus laughs landing next to him. Roman gets angry and tries zaps Remus only for Remus to zap at Roman back. Their powers collide, sending them flying in a cloud of dust. The land next to each other, ready to attack each other again, but turn and see Thomas. Thomas is looking past them, so they turn and see their powers combined turned the wasteland into a magical world with royalty, thieves, fairies, dragons ect.) Remus leans on Roman and they both smile, admiring their work.</p>
<p>[Well, Wonderboy and Young Nastyman joined forces;</p>
<p>they formed a band the likes of which have never been seen,</p>
<p>and they called themselves Tenacious D. That's right,</p>
<p>Me! And KG!</p>
<p>That's me.</p>
<p>We're now Tenacious D!</p>
<p>Come fly with me, fly!]</p>
<p>Remus and Roman each take Thomas by the hand and pull with them as they go off to explore the the new world they created. Roman and Remus both seem satisfied and Thomas's eyes alight with wonder.</p>
<p>[Wonderboy, what is the secret of your power?</p>
<p>Wonderboy, won't you take me far away from the mucky-muck man,</p>
<p>Oh!</p>
<p>Take my hand!</p>
<p>Young Nastyman, and we'll fly!</p>
<p>Bring out your broadsword.</p>
<p>There's the hydra.</p>
<p>Slice his throat!</p>
<p>And grab his scroat.</p>
<p>You take the high road,</p>
<p>I'll take the low.]</p>
<p>Roman and Remus work together to fight a monster. After the monster is dead, Remus playful knocks Roman into the mud. He laughs as Roman pulls him in to and they fight in the mud, clearly enjoying it.</p>
<p>[There, the crevasse,</p>
<p>Fill it with your mighty juice.]</p>
<p>Thomas laughs before awaking with a start. He give a determined smile and starts writing.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Love Me Anyway</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Meant to be a song, but I don't know the correct format for writing one.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I don't know what to say</p><p>You try to wash me away</p><p>You say that you love me</p><p>You just don't love the disease</p><p>You say you love me anyway</p><p>We sit and talk and we pray</p><p>for this all to just go away</p><p>Sometimes I just wish you could see</p><p>What you're trying to get rid of is me</p><p>When you say you love me anyway</p><p>You can't fix what isn't broke</p><p>You didn't listen when I spoke</p><p>I was feeling fine before you said I was sick</p><p>I'm trying to find a new me that will stick</p><p>So that you'll love me anyway</p><p>I can finally say I'm starting to get better</p><p>That's why I'm writing you this letter</p><p>Because it's not a disease</p><p>It's a part of me</p><p>And if you don't accept it</p><p>You can't say you love me anyway</p><p>I found people I wish you could meet</p><p>They're funny and really sweet</p><p>I love who they are and they love who I am</p><p>Not in spite of, but because of, understand?</p><p>You tried to change who I am</p><p>Because I didn't meet your demand</p><p>You never loved me anyway</p><p>I sorry I had to leave</p><p>I was losing myself like sand in a sieve</p><p>I could never find it with you around</p><p>Always trying to keep me down</p><p>I know that wasn't what you meant</p><p>You never understood your own intent</p><p>But if you understand and come around</p><p>You know where I'll be found</p><p>Because I still love you anyway</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Wrath AU</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ok, stupid idea I have that I know will never actually happen but I wanted to share any way.</p><p>The video starts with the core four just arguing. Nothing in particular, most of it pointless kind of arguing. Even Patton is getting pulled into the arguing. Thomas, instead of getting overwhelmed like he usually does, become irritated and snaps at the other sides, maybe saying something harsh to the point of being almost out of character.</p><p>Thomas is mortified, the other sides are shocked into silence. Thomas tries to apologize but is cut of by Patton.</p><p>Patton: Oh no... I know what's going on.</p><p>Everyone: You do?</p><p>Patton: Come on out. I know you're here. Please can we just-</p><p>Orange side: *appears* You're not the boss of me!</p><p>Logan: He asked you to come out and you did though...</p><p>Orange: Shut up you overcompensating socially oblivious thick headed nerd! You think you know it all but you don't, you can't even use slang right with your stupid flash cards!</p><p>Logan is shocked at first but snaps back. Roman snaps that only he is allowed to insult Logan, then Logan gets mad at that and everyone starts arguing again until this time Patton stops it.</p><p>Patton: Enough! This isn't doing us any good! If everyone cannot be a part of a polite discussion, you need a time out in your rooms to cool off!</p><p>Everyone is shocked at this, at normally passive Patton becoming stern.</p><p>Virgil: Wow, I didn't think you had it in you to put your foot down Patton</p><p>*Cue Logan interpreting this literally in the background*</p><p>Patton: I don't like having to, but I will especially if he is involved.</p><p>Thomas: Okay... really seeing a part of myself I didn't know I had... excuse me... I'm assuming you're...anger?</p><p>Wrath: I'M WRATH YOU BRAIN DEAD DEAD-END SECOND RATE THESPIAN!</p><p>Thomas: Okay, I really feel like that was uncalled for!</p><p>Roman: How dare you attack Thomas's acting skills!</p><p>Wrath and Roman argue until Patton cuts them off again.</p><p>Patton: Enough! Both of you!</p><p>Roman: He started it...</p><p>Patton: And I'm ending it.</p><p>This goes on for a while. Wrath goes between using a ton of "big words" (which Logan is a little jealous of) and childish insults like "you're mother bought you mega blocks instead of legos!" (which everyone ironically takes more offense to with Thomas being like, "none of you have moms?"</p><p>Wrath also refers to Patton as "dad" which no one pays any mind to, until Wrath makes a comment about Virgil "not even being [Patton's] son."</p><p>Virgil: Neither are you, you jerk!</p><p>Patton: *quietly* Virgil...</p><p>Virgil: You're never around, you know nothing about him!</p><p>Wrath: I know more than you think.</p><p>Patton: *less quietly* Virgil</p><p>Virgil: No, you don't all you do is show up and make a mess!</p><p>Patton: *Firmly* Virgil</p><p>Virgil: I'm more like his son than you!</p><p>Patton: Virgil!</p><p>Virgil: What!?</p><p>(Romans, Thomas, and even Logan have an "aw" moment when Virgil says that, prompting Virgil to tell them to shut up, he didn't mean it like that)</p><p>Patton: He really IS my son.</p><p>Virgil: WHAT!?</p><p>Thomas: How?</p><p>Logan: When?</p><p>Roman: Why?</p><p>*Everyone stares at Roman*</p><p>Roman: Didn't want to be left out of that...</p><p>Patton: You see kiddos... I'm not only your morality... I'm also most of your emotions. But I really didn't like some of them... so I tried hard not to feel them. I know now that it isn't good to do that but... I tried so hard to distance myself from anger that it... became it's own side?</p><p>Wrath: I always knew you didn't like me.</p><p>Patton: What? NO! That's not what I meant, I love you-</p><p>Wrath: No, save it! Why else would not tell anyone I was your son.</p><p>Patton: Because you asked me not to!</p><p>Wrath: And that was the only time you listened!</p><p>It's a mess from here on out. Logan is trying to figure out how this works, Virgil feels betrayed that Patton kept such a secret from him, Roman doesn't know whose side he should take, Patton is trying to reconcile with Wrath, who doesn't want to hear it, and Thomas is trying to process this information while trying to calm down the sides. Everyone is arguing over each other and Thomas is trying to defuse the situation.</p><p>Virgil: I can't believe you kept this from us! From me!</p><p>Patton: I didn't mean to...</p><p>Virgil: (tempest tongue) You're no different from him!</p><p>Thomas: He made a mistake Virgil! We all have-</p><p>Wrath: You never let me play with the other sides! You were ashamed of me!</p><p>Patton: No! You just... everyone fights when you're around and I wanted you to be able to control that before-</p><p>Wrath: So it always my fault!</p><p>Thomas: That could have been worded better but I really think-</p><p>Roman: I really want to support Pat being a single parent and all, but I understand Virgil feeling betrayed...</p><p>Thomas: You're not helping! Logan!</p><p>Logan: When did this happen? How could I not notice?</p><p>Thomas: This isn't the time for that!</p><p>Wrath: So that's why I ran away to other dad!</p><p>Thomas: Would everyone please just... wait, other dad?</p><p>Everyone is suddenly cut off as their hand is slapped over their mouth. Janus appears.</p><p>Janus: Well I see this is going as well as can be expected.</p><p>Thomas: Janus! I never thought I'd be so happy to see you! Wait.. are you Wrath's "other dad?"</p><p>Janus: Please, do not phase it like that! But yes, I am also responsible for Wrath's creation. It wasn't intentional, and I did warn a certain someone that this was a bad idea *pointedly looks at Patton* but we were young and didn't know the consequences of repression.</p><p>Thomas: Great, Roman has a brother, Patton and Janus have a kid, any other relatives I should know about? Does Virgil have a second cousin hidden somewhere? Or are Roman and Remus actually triplets? Any great aunts in the picture?</p><p>Janus: I asked you not to phase it like that! But no, Wrath was the last one you didn't already know about. This is all of us.</p><p>Remus: Don't leave me out of this!</p><p>Janus: Can you behave while we talk this out?</p><p>Remus: Maaybee.</p><p>Janus: Good enough for now.</p><p>Thomas: I'm gonna need a bigger living room...</p><p>Everyone keeps arguing even after Wrath leaves, making Thomas realize that he wasn't the only factor in this. Virgil feels betrayed and lied to, Logan is upset he didn't realize this, Roman is confused, Janus and Patton try to defuse the situation but end up arguing, and Remus is being Remus. Eventually everyone storms off leaving a very overwhelmed Thomas.</p><p>Thomas: Well, that happened. But it's important to remember..uh.. I mean, keep in mind... </p><p>Thomas: **** this! I didn't learn anything because nothing got resolved!</p><p>Thomas summons all of his sides, whom mostly protest but are shut down by Thomas.</p><p>Thomas: No! We are not leaving things like this. We need to resolve this.</p><p>*Turns to Camera*</p><p>Thomas: But this video is running long...</p><p>Roman: Seriously Thomas, a two parter for this?</p><p>Thomas: Sometimes things take time to resolve! That's the lesson for this video, so come back to find out what else we learn.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. How It Feels</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Roman: You want to know what's going with me? I am constantly being disregarded, belittled, made to second guess every choice I make, and feel unwanted and unloved by everyone! Do you know how that feels?!</p>

<p>Virgil: Roman, you literally just described the nature of my existence. </p>

  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Out of His Mind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thomas: Joan help, I've lost my mind!</p>

<p>Joan: You okay? Maybe you need a break from editing.</p>

<p>Thomas: No, literally, I've lost mind. Logan's taken over a classroom, Roman stole a horse and some guy's heart, Patton's burned the house down, and I can't find Virgil.</p>

  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Just a Game</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Imagine all the Sides getting alone and liking each other. They play a game where they all get together but Janus is impersonating one of them and they have to figure out which of them it is. Janus keeps getting better because he's spending more time with them and learns their little habits and details. If he's impersonating Virgil or Remus, nobody will be able to figure it out. They also learn to value each other skills more because there are some things Janus can't do. </p>

<p>He can't create things like Roman and Remus can.</p>

<p>He can't recall details as accurately or with as much detail as Logan can. </p>

<p>He can't use Virgil's Tempest Tongue, or quite perfect his eyeshadow. </p>

<p>Ironically, he can pull of Patton pretty flawlessly.</p>

<p>One time he changed things up and two Pattons walked in the room and they had to guess which was the real one. Logan forfeited because he couldn't handle the double dose of puns. They couldn't figure it out until Virgil says, "I really didn't want to do this," and hugs both of them. One tears up and hugs him back and the other stiffened in surprise. Roman and Remus tease Virgil and they peg the crying Patton as the real one.</p>

<p>Only they got it wrong. Patton has been shocked because he he knew Virgil didn't like being touched and wasn't sure how to react. Janus became emotional because Virgil, the friend he lost, was willing to touch him, to hug him. Janus immediately sinks out. The others try to talk to him but he wants to forget what happened. Janus is not good at being open with his feelings and probably never will be due to his function. But they all love him anyway and agree to let it go. </p>

  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Just a Thought</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I keep imagining someone attacking Janus so he shapeshifted into Logan or Patton and says "You wouldn't hit a side with glasses, would you?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Anime Idea 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I watched an episode of The Laughing Salesman. I really hate this guy who preys on people with personal problem, waiting for them to mess up.</p><p>So I thought what if there was a malevolent enity that made crooked deals to make people miserable...but he's REALLY bad at it and people end up much happier in the end.</p><p>A guy is being pressured to find as wife so the enity (whom I'll call Mav unless someone has a better idea) promises he never has to find a wife, by giving him a husband instead. This backfires when it turns out the man is gay and has a loving relationship with his new husband.</p><p>Someone struggles to learn a skill so Mav makes them addicted to doing it. This invariably results in the person becoming so good they become very successful.</p><p>Turning an unhappy buisnessman into a farmer? He loves it!</p><p>Setting up a man who wants to be loved with an ugly women? He doesn't care and they fall in love anyway.</p><p>The series ends when his boss visits for a performance review. Mav panics because not only has he not mangaged to spread misery, every customer he's ever had ends up happier than before.</p><p>Mav tries to decieve his boss into thinking these people are miserable and it seems to almost work, except all of his old clients find out he's there and throw him a thank you party.</p><p>Mav thinks he's screwed until his boss starts laughing. Turns out he knew the whole time Mav sucked at his job but his own misery at his failures was far more satifying than the suffering of the entire human race.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. This Will Never Happen but It would be Funny</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I keep imagining Channel Awesome doing a Doug Reviews. He's really excited because the movie is one of his favorites, but then the Nostalgia Critic bursts in exclaiming that the movie sucked and how dare he like it.</p><p>Doug is so confused because the Critic is a character he plays, why is he here and shouldn't they have the same taste in movies anyway?</p><p>Critic: Do you think pulling a gun on a small child as an appropiate reponse to anything?</p><p>Doug: No...?</p><p>Critic: Well then, there's your answer!</p><p>They are back and forth about why the movie suck vs why its great. Eventually Critic concedes that the movie could be enjoyable to some.</p><p>Critic: Well, I guess you have your point. I'm the Nostalgia Critic. I remember so you don't have to.</p><p>*Leaves*</p><p>Doug:... So seriously, what just happened?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Complaint about RWBY (Spoiler Warning)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>My sister got me into RWBY and for a long time I really enjoyed it. Sure, there were a few things a didn't like but never anything major. The things that most people complained about were things I though were important to show that the characters were flawed and three dimensional, like real people.</p><p>I am a fangirl at heart. I don't care too much about if my ships become canon or not (I'm a multishipper most of the time and that's what fanfiction is for,) but I really like Clover and Qrow's dynamics. It was my OTP for RWBY at least.</p><p>And I REALLY hate the "bury your gays" trope. I feel killing Clover was a waste, not only for his character but for Qrow's as well. Qrow could have grown a lot with Clover's help, and now it's just another trauma he carries.</p><p>My sister hasn't watched the last season. She doesn't understand it's not just about the ship. It's the wasted potential from a storytelling prospective.</p><p>I don't think they will or should bring back Clover. It would be contrary to several of the overall messages of the show. Either way, I don't know if I'll stay in the fandom.</p><p>If the writers screwed up this badly, I don't trust them not to mess again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Video Game Idea</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Videogame Idea: Autism simulator. You must navigate a world with confusing/contradictory instructions. The visuals will be too bright, and the sounds will be loud and overlap other sounds.</p><p>When speaking to other characters, the words will sometimes be hard to make out or use phases that don’t make sense.</p><p>You’ll get quests that you can’t complete but will keep giving you prompts to do it anyway. Example: Go to the bakery and buy a jelly doughnut. The bakery won’t have jelly doughnuts, but the game will keep prompting you to do it and the bakery will get frustrated because they don’t have jelly doughnuts. 
</p><p>There’ll be one minigame that’s fun to do but people will get mad at you if you keep playing it.</p><p>
Instructions will be confusing; a Simon says style game, but the voice, text, and lights all tell you something different. </p><p>If you don’t manage your stress level, you will lose control of character. This is meltdown but the player won’t know until afterwards. </p><p>And there will be periods in the game where you can’t speak or find communication difficult or you’ll be asked to fetch items that “aren’t there” (you can’t see them.)</p><p>And there’s no instructions or tutorial because autism doesn’t have instructions. </p><p>Conversely there will be parts of the game that show the positives of having autism; getting really happy over small things, being able to focus on things you like, and finding options that the NPCs don’t see. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Chapter 28</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So you found out the government was experimenting on kids so you rescued them and are currently running an underground superpowered orphanage? What was your job before this? FBI? CIA? Foreign governmental intelligence?"</p><p>"I was an investigative journalist."</p><p>"No, really. You infiltrated one of the most secure sites in the world, uncovered one the worst conspiracies in the history on our country, and then were able to devise and execute a plan to walk out the nation's greatest secret. Where do you learn that?"</p><p>"I was an investigative journalist."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Superhero Idea</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Superhero idea: A businessman becomes a vigilante after his son goes missing. While undercover he discovers how bad workers' conditions are and as a businessman, he realizes how callous his colleagues are, so he completely changes the structure of his company (like Dan Price did) and works to improve labor laws. </p>

<p>He gets a young sassy secretary who realizes his secret almost immediately, but she turns out to be a great ally. </p>

<p>So together they fight crime and expose corruption.</p>

<p>Secretary: You can't fight everything just by punching it.</p>

<p>Superhero: But that's so much easier! And more satisfying. </p>

<p>The big bad sends monsters after him that his secretary demands he not injure, or she'll expose him. He doesn't why but listens and they create a lab to try and reverse the damage. </p>

<p>He is frustrated until he learns his son was taken by a rival company that was doing human experimentation. His son may be one of the monsters. </p>

<p>He goes over to the company as the businessman. The secretary though he was going to work with them until she hears him saying "you can't solve everything by punching it. And that's all the superhero knows how to do." He exposes them, rescues the people who were experimented on. Some looked human and could be rehabilitated more easily. The monsters needed to be cured. He learns most experiments died and laments he may never know what became of his son. Until his secretary drops a bombshell. </p>

<p>Secretary: I started working for you because I wanted to sabotage your company. Destroy you financially.</p>

<p>Businessman: Why?</p>

<p>Secretary: Because I though you gave up your child willingly. </p>

<p>Businessman: Why would you think that? And why go to such lengths?</p>

<p>Secretary: Because you don't have a son. </p>

<p>The businessman looks about to break down in tears until she adds, "You have a daughter." </p>

<p>They embrace, and the man wants to retire as a hero to spend more time with his daughter until she expresses a desire to keep saving others as their "quality time."</p>

  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Way Too Proud of Myself for This Joke</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>My friend had a birthday party in Minecraft. Someone brought a cake.</p>
<p>Someone: Mmm, tastes like ones and zeros.</p>
<p>Me: Oh well, I can't have any then. I'm non binary.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. True Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dragon Witch: Mwhahaha! Your precious Roman has been reduced to a mindless puppet!</p>

<p>Janus: You don't need a spell for that.</p>

<p>Dragon Witch: Only I know how to break the curse and I shall never tell you!</p>

<p>Virgil: Is it true love? </p>

<p>Dragon Witch: WHO TOLD YOU?</p>

<p>Virgil: This is Roman's room. Of course it would be true love.</p>

<p>Dragon Witch: Nevermind that! Roman doesn't have a true love. He'll be under my curse forever!</p>

<p>Patton: That's not true! If Frozen taught me anything it's that water has memory and true love doesn't have to be romantic. Anyone one of us could break your curse!</p>

<p>Dragon Witch: Really now?</p>

<p>*Janus, Virgil, and Logan muttering excuses*</p>

<p>Dragon Witch: Enough! Have fun trying to break the curse while he's trying to kill you!</p>

<p>*Roman goes to attack with his sword but Remus knocks him down with his morning star. </p>

<p>Roman: Ow. Seriously Remus, what the hell?</p>

<p>Dragon Witch: What?</p>

<p>Logan: How did that work?</p>

<p>Remus: *shrugs* He's my brother. This how I show my love. </p>

  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Motivation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Most people want to do something. And they will do it with sufficient motivation."</p><p>"You got half a million people to raid Area 51 with a Facebook post."</p><p>"Most people don't require that much motivation."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>